Interruptions
by DeBrabant
Summary: You wouldn't believe me if I told you...


Yahoo! Groups : BX_Fanfic Messages :Message 15780 of 15782

[][1]

[Groups Home][1] - [Yahoo!][2] - [Account Info][3] - [Help][4]

[][5]

**Welcome, huffpuff1228** (huffpuff1228** · **HuffPuff1228@yahoo.com) 
[Start a Group][6] - [**My Groups**][7] - [My Preferences][8] - [Sign Out][9]

**BX_Fanfic** · A mailing list for Buffy/Xander fanfic. The fanfic can be mainly about another coupling, but it must mention B/X in some relav 
**Group Member [ [Delivery Options][10] ]**

[][11]

[Home][12]

[**Messages**][13]

[Post][14]

[Chat][15]

[Files][16]

[Bookmarks][17]

[Database][18]

[Polls][19]

[Members][20]

[Calendar][21]

[Promote][22]

= Owner 

= Moderator 

= Online   
  


**Messages**
**[Messages Help ][23]**

[Reply][24] | [Forward][25] | [View Source][26] | [Unwrap Lines][27] | [Delete][28]

Message 15780 of 15782 | [**Previous**][29] | [**Next**][30] [ Up Thread ] 
[Message Index][31]
Msg # 

**From:** Danii [HuffPuff1228@y...][32]  
**Date:** Thu Apr 12, 2001 1:58pm  
**Subject:** FIC: Interruption (1,1)  
  

    
    Be prepared for EXTREME silliness...
    Interruption
    by Danii
    Summary: You wouldn't believe me if I told you...
    Disclaimer: I own no one. NO ONE!
    Distribution: You want? You take. Just tell me
    where the heck it is...
    NOTE: Crossover...with what? You'll see...
    And now:
    Days later, Buffy and Xander would report that it was
    just a normal night of slaying. No one had read any
    prophecies that concerned the night, and no one had
    heard any word about any kind of attack occuring. It
    was, in fact, the reason why Buffy had decided to do
    that night what she had decided to do.
    "Xander," she started as walked between the graves in
    the Greenwood Cemetery, "I've been thinking..."
    "That's fair dangerous, ma'am..." Xander joked
    immediately, wondering just what she could be talking
    about. Of course, in the back of his mind, he was
    thinking that she was just about to proclaim her never
    ending love for him, but his sense told him that she
    was just fishing for boyfriend advice like always.
    "Well, I keep on having these horrible relationships,
    and I got to thinking that of all the guys I've known
    since, like, forever, there's only been one who's
    never left me a-"
    "Giles?" Xander asked, getting a horrible sinking
    sensation in his stomach. She couldn't be...she
    wouldn't...HE wouldn't, would he? Buffy couldn't be
    asking him to help her get with her WATCHER! It would
    solidify his theory that she'd go with anybody with a
    soul but him.
    "Ick!" Buffy cried, obviously on the same mental page
    and not liking the picture, "No. I was talking about
    you, Xander..."
    "Oh yeah..."
    "Anyway," she continued, "I was thinking that, you
    know, since Anya left you-"
    "Thanks for bringing it up..." Xander muttered.
    "Sorry..." she said, "But anyway, I was wondering if
    you still-"
    But she was interrupted suddenly by something so
    unbelievable, so incredible, so fantastically
    impossible that Sunnydale had never seen it's like,
    nor would it ever see anything even close to it again.
    A pie flew straight at the Slayer's face, and hit her
    square in the nose, covering her with white cream.
    "What the-"
    Next, strange Western music with a sort of Broadway
    sound to it began to play in the area, though there
    was no speakers or anything around. Then, at that
    point, they saw...
    It was the most gigantic fist fight either of them had
    ever witnessed. At least five hundred people were
    kicking and punching the living daylights out of each
    other, busting straight through the cemetery gates
    towards the couple.
    But what was oddest of all were the fighters
    themselves. What a motley crew they were! People
    dressed up as cowboys, frontiersmen, Klu Klux Klan
    members (who had some sort of smily face on their
    backs), bikini-wearing models, Mexicans in ponchos
    (they were amazed to see the Mexicans...living in
    southern California like they do...), Nazis (though
    they weren't fighting so much as having an old German
    sing-along with a pretty blonde lady in a suit), and a
    large group of rather prissy-fighting men in top hats
    and dancing gear.
    They raged and they kept on moving through the
    cemetery like an overgrown bar-room brawl while Buffy
    and Xander just stood and watched in mute confusion.
    Then they saw yet another sight: that of a taxi
    driving past the cemetery being chased by a man on a
    golden-haired horse. The man, who was wearing cowboy
    gear as well, was hard to see in the darkness, but the
    large sheriff's badge reflected in the glow of the
    street lights.
    Yet, not one to back down, Buffy tried to continue.
    "Xander, I-"
    "Look out!" the object of her speech cried, grabbing
    her and dropping to the floor just as two cowboys went
    sailing right over them. Almost immediately, Buffy
    dug herself out from under Xander and turned to face
    him.
    "Xander, I-"
    "You brute!" wimpered one of the dancers, beating on
    the chest of a cowboy, "You horrible, horrible brute!"
    "Xander, I-"
    "Vater Deutschland! Unser Haus, bis jetzt!" sang one
    of the Nazis loudly as they began to pass by.
    And then, Buffy had had enough. She got to her feet.
    "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"
    Immediately, the fight stopped (many times in
    mid-swing) and all eyes turned to the petite blonde.
    Then someone coughed.
    "SHUT UP!"
    Five hundred wide eyes looked at her as they nodded.
    "Xander," she said far more gently, "Get up."
    Xander, having heard her earlier and knowing she was
    at her limit for the night, quickly complied.
    "Xander, I-" she started. Then she grabbed him and
    pulled him to her roughly. "Oh screw it..."
    And then she kissed him as hard and as well as she
    could.
    The two seperated as Xander's knees gave out for a
    moment, his face happily dazed.
    "Xander, I love you..." she said finally with a grin.
    "You get him, honey!" cried a heavily-accented female
    voice from the Germans.
    Then Buffy realized that everyone was staring.
    "You can continue..."
    And immediately, the circus started again. Kicking,
    biting, and punching like a gigantic whirlwind. They
    were moving again, and after a few minutes, they were
    gone.
    "Humfph..." Buffy said as she guided the still-dazed
    Xander back home, "What a buncha nuts. Glad they're
    gone. No more interruptions..."
    "Cool..." replied Xander with a grin.
    And up above them, a man and a half-dog in a Winnabego
    spaceship wondered if that little spot in the southern
    area of that landmass would be a good place to land.
    The End
    Don't ask what recreational substances I was using
    during this...unfortunately, I had none...
    BTW, crossover was with "Blazing Saddles" and "Space
    Balls"
    =====
    Danii
    Proud Keeper of Wolf's Tail::Proud Keeper of Darien's Hammer
    Proud Zeppette/Knightie/Wolfaholic/Evil Dead Fan
    [http://members.theglobe.com/debrabant/stuff][33]
    "Dreams are portable - I carry mine with me." -FK "Good. Bad. I'm the guy with the gun..." -ED "The truth may be out there, but the lies are in your head..."-TP "A bitca?"-BTVS
    __________________________________________________
    Do You Yahoo!?
    Get email at your own domain with Yahoo! Mail.
    [http://personal.mail.yahoo.com/][34]
    

Message 15780 of 15782 | [**Previous**][29] | [**Next**][30] [ Up Thread ] 
[Message Index][31]
Msg # 

[Reply][24] | [Forward][25] | [View Source][26] | [Unwrap Lines][27] | [Delete][28]

Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
[Privacy Policy][35] - [Terms of Service][36] - [Guidelines][37] - [Help][4]  


   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/
   [2]: http://www.yahoo.com/
   [3]: http://login.yahoo.com/config/eval_profile?.intl=us&.done=http://groups.yahoo.com
   [4]: http://help.yahoo.com/help/groups/
   [5]: http://rd.yahoo.com/M=180922.1389365.2981716.1173128/D=egroupweb/S=1705036329:N/A=635371/?http://www.pearlharbor.com
   [6]: http://groups.yahoo.com/start
   [7]: http://groups.yahoo.com/mygroups
   [8]: http://groups.yahoo.com/myprefs
   [9]: http://login.yahoo.com/config?logout=1&.intl=us&.src=ygrp&.done=http://groups.yahoo.com
   [10]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/join
   [11]: http://groups.yahoo.com/local/news.html
   [12]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic
   [13]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/messages
   [14]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/post
   [15]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/chat
   [16]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/files
   [17]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/links
   [18]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/database
   [19]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/polls
   [20]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/members
   [21]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/calendar
   [22]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/promote
   [23]: http://help.yahoo.com/help/us/groups/messages
   [24]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/post?act=reply&messageNum=15780
   [25]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/post?act=forward&messageNum=15780
   [26]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/message/15780?source=1
   [27]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/message/15780?unwrap=1
   [28]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/message/15780?delete=confirm
   [29]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/message/15779
   [30]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/message/15781
   [31]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/messages/15780?threaded=
   [32]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BX_Fanfic/post?protectID=103075047121070162105225017165225019136158196219183121152006048067
   [33]: http://members.theglobe.com/debrabant/stuff
   [34]: http://personal.mail.yahoo.com/
   [35]: http://privacy.yahoo.com/privacy/us/
   [36]: http://docs.yahoo.com/info/terms/
   [37]: http://groups.yahoo.com/info/guidelines.html



End file.
